Through Worlds
by Sainalone
Summary: A collapsing building sends her and Jack elsewhere.


I do not own Overwatch and/or any of its characters.

* * *

A building collapses on them while they are trying to escape from the bounty hunters. The moment the ceiling falls onto her, Ana hears Jack shout her name and sees him dashing towards her. His blurred body and the feeling of being tackled are what she sees and feels before everything goes black.

"Ana, Ana, are you alright?"

Jack's familiar voice brings her back. Her senses begin to come back to her after some moments. As she tries to work back her consciousness, Ana can feel a weight on her body.

"Jack?" Ana murmurs before opening her eye. As she does so, the first thing she sees is a pair of blue orbs gazing into hers, a pang of worry is visible in them. "Jack." Relief flows through her, knowing that both he and she are still alive. Her eye continues to lock onto his despite some time has already passed. After some moments, Ana begins to feel that something is out of place; they are in a collapsed building with a piece of rubble trapping her and Jack underneath yet it doesn't feel right. The floor beneath her is soft, which shouldn't be possible as she is quite sure the floor of the building is made of concrete. The space they are trapped in is also brighter than what she has expected, as light shouldn't be able to reach them with all the debris blocking. Before she can utter a word, however, Jack's weight on her is suddenly relieved when he gets up all of a sudden. It is like the rubble that should have rendered him unable to move just somehow disappears.

Wait, what?

With a flapping sound of a blanket, rays of sunlight attack her eye without warning, making her having to bring her arm up to cover it. After she recovers from the sudden brightness, Ana begins to inspect her surroundings. "Oh lord."

There are no signs of the collapsed building she and Jack were in, no rubble, no fallen ceiling. Instead, they are now in what she supposes to be a cheap flat room, with her sitting on a bed and Jack standing in the middle of the room. The rubble that once trapped them is seemed to be replaced by a blanket which she is currently sitting on instead. This might be the explanation of how Jack was able to get up effortlessly.

"What the hell?" mutters Jack, still baffled by the supernatural phenomenon. "Did we just teleport or something?"

"I guess so." Ana can only shrug in response. While she has seen unexplainable things for instance Reyes moving around in his now shadowy form and what technologies can do, what has recently transpired is on a whole new level for her. Yes, teleportation exists thanks to technologies, but such feat still requires some sort of device or machine. "Looks like our rifles didn't share the same fate with us."

The sudden mention seems to grab Jack's attention as he begins to search for both of their guns shortly after. This requires him to check out a small closet nearby and the bathroom which is empty at the moment. Judging by the state of the room, Ana guesses that a student lives here and considers herself and Jack to be lucky as they are the only occupants of the room the moment they _teleported_ in. She takes the time while Jack is still searching for their rifles to observe the room further. What appears strangely to her is that everything here seems _old_ —no, _antique_ —but she cannot put her finger on it quite yet.

"Damn, she's gone. Yours as well." The search ends rather quickly with the small room size, with both her Biotic Rifle and Jack's Heavy Pulse Rifle gone missing.

"They might still be under the wreckage back there, Jack," says Ana as she searches for her Sleep Dart gun which she remembers putting in the holster. Her lips curve up into a smile after she finds out it is still with her. "Aside from that, I still have my goodnight pills with me."

"Good for you," says Jack, sarcasm not lost in his tone. This only makes her laugh while Jack decides to put the visor which is in his hand for the whole time they are here on the desk next to the bed. As he does so, Ana notices there are some books and papers, along with a small table lamp on the desk. A bag which she supposes to have a laptop inside sits beside the desk. All of these feel out of place for her as if technologies here are not advanced yet. Merely after Jack places his visor on the desk, the door to the room suddenly opens, making both her and Jack jump. Not knowing what to expect, Ana quickly gets up from the bed and finds her place beside Jack. With the sound of the door closing, a boy seeming to be a university student appears in the doorway. He freezes in his place as his eyes meet with the room's intruders'.

 _Oh no._

"What the hell?"


End file.
